


Pretty Boy Complex

by Lollie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollie/pseuds/Lollie
Summary: Collection of Smuty oneshots of our favourite bad boy. All post are from my Tumblr.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Loose (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! These are oneshots that I originally posted from my Tumblr!   
> I link the original Tumblr post at the top of the chapters. 
> 
> I love hearing feedback from you guys, so please tell me what you think!
> 
> I am dyslexic, I have edited to the best of my ability, so I am sorry if I have missed some things. Please enjoy the story. 
> 
> Note: I am not that amazing at writing smut.

**Summary:** _You knew what you were getting into when you started messing around with Billy Hargrove. The two of you had fallen into friends with benefits arrangement._

 **Warnings** : Smut, Explicit language.

**Original Post:[Loose(Tumblr)](https://travoitteet.tumblr.com/post/190180494808/loose)**

* * *

The smell of sex lingers in the air, mixing with the scent of Billy’s cigarettes filled your small room. You lazily watched the dirty blonde male as raids your collection of vinyls and cassettes. They two of you constantly stole each other’s music, speaking of property that wasn’t yours.

A sly grin spread across your face as Billy holds up the cassette tape that you took from him only two days after he bought it, that was four months ago. “, Princess?” He laughs, his iconic smirk on his still kiss swollen lips. “Not my fault it took you so long to find it.” You tease. Biting your bottom lip as Billy got to his feet.

He eyes you like a predator eyeing its prey. You squirm under his gaze an excited giggle bubbling past your lips. He’s on top of you in three short steps, his lips lock with yours in a heated kiss. Your hands run over his bare chest, feeling his toned muscles flex under them.

While one of his hands makes its way into your already tangled hair. He pulls at your hair, forcing your head back. The other found its way to your breast massaging it. Billy kisses your exposed neck, he places gentler kisses onto the red marks that are settling on your skin from his first attack earlier that night.

He bites at one of your many sweet spots, pulling a ragged gasp from your troat. You push your body plush against his, begging for more, you moan out, “Billy.” He lets out a deep growl, he loves it when you moan out his name, it sounded the sweetest coming from your lips.

Billy trails kisses down your neck, kissing along your collar bones and down between the valley of your breast. He smirks against your flush skin, couldn’t help himself; he takes a nipple into his mouth. Biting lightly, at it, making a needy moan to fill your room. His other hand massages your left breast, rolling the nipple in-between his thumb and finger. Lacing your fingers in his lushes locks, pulling at them, engorging him to continue.

Your breath hitches in your throat as he grinds his jean-clad manhood against you bare dripping womanhood. Want and need pulses through your veins for a second time that night. Pulling harder at his hair, you ache with a need that only he can fulfil. With a pop, he pulls away. Your skin prickling with the loss of heat.

Billy runs two fingers up the folds “You’re so wet.” he grins proudly rubbing the bundle of sensitive nerves. Your eyes flutter close as a heatwave of pleasure washes over you. His lips meet yours again as he pushes two fingers into your entrance. No warning. You let out a silent moan against his lips. He moves his fingers in out of you slowly at, teasing you, oh how he loves to tease you. Much like him your a rough lover and it’s agonising for you to not get what you want, but it’s a power trip for him knowing that he’s the only one that can give you what you need.

Billy bites the shell of your ear whispering “Come on, Princess beg.”  
“B-Billy-.” you moan, eyes half-lidded with lust.  
“I said beg,” he growls.  
“Please…Please fuck me faster.” With an animalistic growl, Billy does as you wish, moving his fingers faster in your wetness. Ripping lewd sounds from your pretty lips.

Curling his fingers, he hits that spot, the spot that never fails in turning you into a withering mess. Your legs shake as he works, you “fuck.” Billy breaths out, his hot breath fanning against your sweat-slick skin. H repeats the same action again.

“I’m going to c-” you moan  
“Come on, then cum of me, Princess.” And just like that, you do. Your mind is so overrun by ecstasy. As Billy continues to finger fuck you through your orgasm.

Your chest rises and falls with shallow breaths, slowly you are brought back down to earth, and Billy slows to a stop. Once you have gathered your thoughts, your hazy eyes land on his crotch, you can see how tight the martial is, trying it’s best to hold in his erection. Though you weren’t going to give him realise that easily.

You reach for his arm, taking hold of his hand, drawing his fingers to your lips. Closing your eyes, you suck away your juices that coat his fingers. Your tongue swirling around his digits. Opening your eyes, meeting his gaze.

His pupils are blown out so large that there is only a slither of blue around the black. “Shit.,” he whispers.

Billy slowly pulls his fingers from your mouth, running his thumb over your bottom lip. He captures your lips in a kiss. The kiss was gentler than the others, before. As your lips moved perfectly against his, the kiss became rougher. Needy. Your smaller hands work to undo his jeans. Slipping your hand past into his boxers were you palm his solid cock.

Billy breaks the kiss to rid himself of his jeans and boxers completely. Gripping your hips, he pushes you up the bed making room for himself. Taking hold of your right leg, he raises it over his shoulder.

He pumps his cock as he watches you squirm with anticipation. You bite at your bottom lip bring your hands to rest on his neck you pull him down into a messy lustful kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. You leave a trail of kisses down his neck earing faint groans from his lips. “Fuck.” he breathes heavily. Billy’s reaction makes a giggle slip passed your swollen lips.

His cock teased your entrance as he hovers above you. “Stop teasing.” You whisper. Again with no warning, he pushes into you, forcing a moan from your throat. Music to his ears.

You shiver as he stretches you out, giving you no time to adjust properly, he begins to move at a steady rhythm. He gives a few experimental thrusts before he moves faster.

Filling you with every rough movement, arching your back pushing your chest flush against his. Digging your nails into his muscular back, leaving angry lines in their wake.

Your cries fill your room along with the wet sounds of your bodies. Thankful that you were the only ones home. “Fuck you feel so good.” you praise.

Billy sucks a ring of love bites around the base of your neck. Reaching his hand around, pressing his thumb against your clit. A primal moan bubbles up your throat as he kneads the bundle of nerves, and with that, you were done for.

“Billy!” you cry. You could tell he was close his movements becoming sloppy. He feels your walls clamp around him as your second orgasm hits.

He tries his best to work you through, his one but when his own his becoming too much he pulls out. He pumps himself through his. He comes on your stomach, painting himself on your skin. Billy leans back taking in the dishevelled mess you’ve become because of him.

It is a beautiful scene. Strands of hair are stuck to sweat-slicked skin the marks he’s left on your body starting to rise to the surface. Leaning down, he lays a gentle kiss on your lips before laying down beside you.


	2. California Friends (SFW Teaser)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This teaser is SFW, but the main story will be NSFW. The smut is coming, do not worry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback!

The party loiter across the street from Max’s house. Too scared to venture any closer incase the red head’s stepbrother comes storming out in one of his moods. “She’s your girlfriend, you should be the one to get her.” Mike huffs turning to Lucas. Who in return, shoots the Wheeler boy a disapproving look, “like hell I’m doing that!” he exclaims in protest.

Before the boys could continue their bickering, the sound of blaring music rips through the neighbourhood as a red convertible rounds the corner. The three boys share a confused glance. The vehicle looks out of place in the town of Hawkins, the convertible should be cruising along the Malibu beaches, not the quiet streets of Hawkins.

The driver of the cherry red convertible pulls up in front of the Hardgrove Mayfield household, turning the car off with a flick of her wrist. The owner of the car is a girl, around Nancy’s age, and she looked just as out of place.

Her long beach swept hair bounces against her shoulders as she slides out of the car. She’s dressed in jean shorts that are cut off mid-thigh, and a brightly coloured button up tired into a knot. She should be walking down the busy streets of L.A.

She pushes her sunglasses up onto her head, she flashes a polite smile at the small group of boys. They waved back awkwardly, star stuck written across their faces. She’s stunning, and the asshole known as Billy knows her.

Speaking of Billy. The porch door swings open with a rusty cry and Billy Hardgrove steps out. A white muscle shirt hangs from his board shoulders, a pair of shorts hang low at his hips. “Billy!” The girl squeals running up to him, leaping into his arms. He catches her effortlessly.

The boys are to busy watching the two older teens that they didn’t notice Max exiting the house, not until the girl pulls away from Billy. “Max,” the stranger calls side-stepping to cut the younger girl off. They couldn’t hear the conversation, but Max didn’t seem fazed by the exchanging of words. There is no annoyance on Max’s features, nor they shy defensive look that she gets around Nancy, but a smile creeps to her lips.

The two girls hug before Max continues her way across the street, and the mysterious girl throws her keys to barely dressed male. “Who’s the girl?” Mike asks, the tomboy as she comes closer. Max rolls her eyes as all the boys, including her own boyfriend still stare shamelessly at her brother’s visitor.

“That’s Billy’s ex?” she pauses “or girlfriend…She’s a friend from California.” She explains. Looking over her shoulder disgust inches, it’s way onto her features. Billy has his (ex)girlfriend pressed against the red convertible his lips locked with hers in a heavy makeout session. Great, she’ll have to get used to that as the Californian teen is staying for the whole summer.


	3. California Friends Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two California teens had just officially started dating when Billy received the news that his Dad was tearing his family out of California and dumping them in Indiana. They two agree that breaking up is the best option. However, they do keep in touch with monthly phone calls and in one of those many late-night calls she promises to come see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I love receiving feedback from all of you! I am sorry if it is poorly edited.

_**My Tumblr:** [Travoitteet ](https://travoitteet.tumblr.com/)_

_**Original Post:** [California Friends (Tumblr)](https://travoitteet.tumblr.com/post/190237443558/california-friends)_

* * *

Holding up a star sharp sticky note, Billy’s address neatly scribbled onto it. Looking up, you count down the house numbers that pass by. Your heart flies into your throat as a certain Camaro comes into view, heart pounding like a caged hummingbird.

Billy exits the house, grinning like a fool. You are here, after months you’re finally here standing in his front yard. Usually, Billy would never get this happy over an ex-girlfriend, but he’s never counted you as an ex. 

“Billy!” You squeal, running to meet him. Billy catches you effortlessly as you leap into his arms, pressing his lips against yours.

Your lips are soft against his, all he can taste is the berry flavour lip balm that coats your lips. His rough hands squeeze your ass as the kiss deepens. God knows how he’s missed this, how he’s missed you. 

Breaking the kiss, placing you back on your feet. “Missed me?” You giggle. Voice is intoxicating as ever. 

“You wish.” He teases. Letting out false noise of annoyance, your bottom lip drops into a pout. Billy lets out a hearty laugh, you’re easy to tease. 

Billy watches as your bright eyes lock on to something behind him. “Max!” You gasp, leaving his grip. A scowl rolls over his face, you’ve just got here, and he already he has to share your attention. To add to his displeasure is the fact that you and Max have always got along. 

Brooding Billy lazily distracts himself. Looking around drowning out the chatter. He spots the group of nerds that Max has claimed as friends. The nerds stand there with their mouth agape their innocent eyes locked on his girl. His own baby blue eyes dance their way back to you, slowly taking you in. God, you look good, even better than he remembers. Your lavish curves, your sunkissed skin on display as your shorts ride up your tighs.

As Max runs to join her comrades, you toss your keys to Billy, nodding to the second car. Taking the hint, Billy makes his way to your red convertible. A crooked smile on his face pulling you to his side. “Better not ignore me all summer,” he growls, biting the shell of your ear. 

Shivering a soft whimper slips past your glossy lips. “How could I ignore you?” You say, sultry eyes not so subtlely wandering over his tanned, muscular body. 

Billy pushes you against the red convertible, hands on your hips. Thigh pressed between your legs, driving an inaudible squeak from your throat as his lips move aggressively against yours. 

Your smaller hands roam is chest tugging at the thin material of his shirt. Billy nips at your bottom lip, resting his forehead on yours. “It’s good to see you.” He breathes heavily, his eclectic blues staring into your own. "I would hope so.“ You breathe heavily. Billy rolls his eyes at you sass, squeezing your hips

Stepping back, he admires your lust blown eyes, the way your chest rises and falls quickly. "Better get your stuff inside,” he adds. Watching your hair bounce as you nod in agreement.

Unlocking the boot he grabs your duffle bag, leaving the small backpack for you. 

Billy holds the pouch door open, watching your ass in those tight denim booty shorts. He should thank whoever decided to make shorts even shorter. 

Stepping through the threshold, Billy easily guides you through the living space, down the hall to his room. Now isn’t the time to give you a house tour. The two of you have a lot of catching up to do. 

Now Billy would never describe himself as messy, and he wasn’t precisely tidy either. Still, he did go and thoroughly clean his room. Floors swept and mopped, clothes put away in their allocated spots, he even emptied out his ashtrays! All for this girl. Though the two of them will soon quickly make a mess of his room. Hopefully starting with his bed.

Billy discards the duffle bag onto the small couch by his door, the backpack following shortly after. He feels your dainty fingers playing with the hem off his tank top. You push your smaller frame against his broad back. Peppering kisses on his sunkissed skin your hands feeling roaming his front feeling up his abs and back down. He’s bulked up even more?

“You’ve got a tattoo?” You question, cocking your head to the side in hopes to get a better look at the inked skull. “When did you get it?”

“A few months ago.” he hisses as your hand slides between his shorts and boxers. Palming the semi that’s been captured in the cotton since you arrived.

Smirking, Billy removes your hand from his shorts. As he turns to face you, your bottom lip is caught between your teeth. He removes the thin muscle shirt. Chuckling as he hears a sharp intake breath. 

Your eyes are glued to him, your skin becomes hot, and it wasn’t from the Hawkins humidity. The cause is the tent that your ex-boyfriend is pitching in his loose basketball shorts. 

Placing a firm hand on his chest, you push him towards the couch. Taking the hint and the mischievous glimmer in your eyes, he drops to the couch. You kick is feet, forcing him to spread his legs so you can stand in between them. 

Untying the knot that you’ve tied your colourful shirt into, smoothing the fabric you start to slowly undo each pearly button. It is agony for Billy watching you slowly tease him when all he wants to do is rip the items off, but this is what you always do. Billy would be a fool not to lean back and enjoy the show, the two of you could always do it his way later. 

The bright shirt slips off your shoulders and down to the wooden floor. A white bra covers your breast, though the sheer fabric does a horrible job at keeping your modesty intact. 

Leaning over you press your lips against is in a lustful kiss. Billy’s hands land on your hips, fingers hooking into the belt loops of your shorts. Getting greedy, he pulls at the loops.“Somone’s eager.“ You giggle. Your bratty nature coming to light.

Earning a grunt from the male. Your shorts and panties found their way to the floor thanks to Billy’s skilled fingers.

Kissing the corner of his lips, then his jaw and down his neck. You leave a trail pink marks against his skin. Stopping at his navel peering up at him through your curtain of lashes.

On your knees, in between his highs, a sight that will never get old. 

Placing your lips over his fabric-covered manhood. A soft groan slips past his lips, lifting up his ass so you can slide down his shorts and underwear. 

You feel butterflies in your stomach as you take in his length. Wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, you’ve forgotten how thick he is. Steadily you pump him. 

Billy’s breathing becomes shallow and ragged. Kitten licking his tip, billy running his fingers through your soft locks, pulling as you slowly take his length. You can feel his eyes on you, begging for you to continue. 

Swirling your tongue around tasting the salty taste of him. Your tongue massages his length, moving your hand at the base of his cock, he growls in approval. Thrusting into your mouth. Humming at the sensations. “You like that?…god, you’re a slut.” Billy moans head falling back. He pulls at your hair, bucking his hips into your mouth.

He lets you pretty mouth work its sweet magic. When he feels himself edging too close to his end, he pulls on your hair. Realising himself from your warm mouth. Panting heavily he stares down at you with half-open eyes. “Not even a single complaint, such a good girl.” Billy runs his calloused thumb over your bottom lip. Cali girls are a different kind of women compared to the cows of Hawkin’s and Billy got himself the best girl from California. 

Billy pulls you onto his lap were you instinctively start grinding against him. He presses his thumb against your clit working small circles against the nerves. Moaning you moving your hips slowly teasing the both of you. Short breaths heaving from your chest. “Let me fuck you,” Billy growls lowly, his hand on your hips bruising the skin. “Oh, Billy, you know desperation never looked cute on you.” You tease. 

Those words drew a dangerous growl from deep within him. Now you’ve done it. Billy grips your throat, squeezing. “I forgot what that pretty little mouth of yours is cable off and I’m not talking about sucking my dick.” His grip tightens, you can feel yourself growing wetter. 

His other hand coming around to your ass where he gives it a tight squeeze before landing a harsh smack against the plump flesh. Yelping you jolt forward, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes. Leaning forward, Billy presses a chase kiss to your lips. “Now baby girl, you’re going to ride my dick and if your good I’ll let you cum.” He didn’t need to tell you twice. 

You a line your slick entrance with the head of his girth. Biting back a moan as you sink down on his length. “Billy.” You whimper as you begin to rhythmically move your hips. Billy moves his hand from your throat. 

Massaging your left breast, his thumb rolling over your nipple. Pinching it, he earns a shaking whimper. “That’s it, baby girl, just like that.” Billy pants. “Fuck your tight.” He drops his head on your shoulder. His hands move to your hips, bruising the skin with his strength. Holding your body close to his. 

Billy grunts moving hips moving with yours. Your bodies work perfectly with one and another, the time spent apart has not dissolved the connection that’s between you. 

Gripping your ass, giving it a rough squeeze. Your fingers whined themselves into his locks, pulling Billy’s head off your shoulder. Looking into his eyes, you meet his lips in a messy kiss. Billy snakes a hand in between your bodies attacking your clit. Moaning against his lips as you feel the coil in your belly getting tighter. 

“Billy” you gasp, throwing your head back. Body aching for release. “You going to cum baby?” He growls, jerking his hips. All he got from you was a cry of pleasure. 

Smirking against your shoulder. Billy decides that he won’t be cruel and let you cum, it’s been too long since he’s heard your cries of ecstasy. “Come for me baby girl, come on my dick.” He quickness is pace, thumb pressing onto your clit. You pull at his hair, he can feel your pussy pulse around him, and your legs tremble.

Billy bites down on your shoulder, a scream of pleasure rips from your throat as your orgasm shakes its way through your body. He grips your hips tightly. Bucking his widely, chasing his own orgasm. “F-fuck!” he curses, cumming deep inside of you, head rolling back. A pleased giggle breaks through the sound of heavy breathing Billy halfheartedly smacks your ass. “What you say we shower, and then you can show me around, hey?” you hum, tracing his tattoo.

“I’ll warn you now it’s a shit hole.”


	4. California Friends Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Fun and Summer Lovein’. Billy’s Cali flame fulfils her promise and comes to stay with him over the summer. A week has passed since their little reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Explicit language.
> 
> Word Count: 1,894
> 
> Author’s Note: Here is part 2! I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear feedback from you all. Let me know if you want a part 3.
> 
> California Friends tend to be more on the longer end of my stories as I want to do a bit of Summer fun that isn’t straight up smut. This is a long one!

_**My Tumblr:** [Travoitteet.](https://travoitteet.tumblr.com/)_

_**Original Post:** [California Friends Part Two (Tumblr)](https://travoitteet.tumblr.com/post/190719731753/california-friends-ii)_

* * *

The thin checker blue sheet lays defeated on the floor. You've awoken to an empty bed, and for the first time since you have arrived, you are grateful for the extra space. You’ve missed Billy dearly of course, but that boy radiated heat like he was the sun.

The air is muggy with the Indiana heat, the fan is working overtime trying to beat it. Even only with cherry print panties as the sole item on your body, your skin feels feverish.

Getting up you slip on a tie-dye shirt and a pair of blue athletic shorts. Strolling into the kitchen, in need of something cold and refreshing.

The strawberry blonde woman stands at the kitchen counter, cutting up an assortment of Summer fruit. "Morning," Susan greets cheerfully. 

You smile back, "morning, I didn't think anyone was home." 

"I've only just got back from the shops, the boys are at work and Max has just left to meet up with friends," she explains.

Nodding in acknowledgement, you open the fridge basking in its cool touch before reaching for the orange juice.

In a shy tone, Susan adds. "Oh! Billy said that you liked cherries, so I made sure to grab you some."

A squeak of excitement bounces up from your throat. "Thank you!" 

Susan is a sweet lady, always doing what she thinks is best for her daughter and her detached family. If Neil wasn't such an ass, their family dynamic would be peaceful and a well-oiled machine. Things haven’t been too aggressive in the Hargrove residence, Billy commented that it’s only because you are here.

"What do you have planned for today?" Susan asks, handing you a small bowl of watermelon, strawberries, mango and peach with yoghurt on top.

"Thanks. I think I'll go to the pool." you mutter, moving to the breakfast table.

Susan joins you at the table. "I think Billy would like that." she smiles.

The two of you chat over the bowls of fruit. Before Susan had to carry on with the household jobs and you needed to get ready for your outing to Billy's place of work.

* * *

The joyful cries of children can be heard from the parking lot. Entering the gated area quickly spotting the permed head of Billy, sitting all high and mighty on the lifeguard chair. You plop your pink beach bag onto the plastic chair. The pool water looks cool and inviting, but it’s no beach.

Removing your denim shorts, you’re dressed in a simple black one-piece bathing suit.

You didn’t even have the chance to lounge the Sun-bleached plastic for the poolside gossip reaches your attention.

"Doesn't he look amazing?" A brunette giggles to her group of housewive friends.

Another snaps out of a daydream. "Who Billy?" 

"Of course." The brunette snips.

"He is, isn't he?" The daydreamer giggles. 

The housewives adjust their breast, shifting from one alluring position to another, all in hopes to get the much younger lifeguard's attention.

"You should see him when he teaches. The kids" The blonde gushes. "I don't understand how he can look that good at eighteen!”

You snort in disbelief. Billy isn't a good teacher, he has a short fuse and kids only make that fuse shorter. He’s definitely a hit with the housewives. 

You usually aren’t jealous, but you haven’t had Billy to yourself all year, and you already had to deal with Hawkin girls blatantly flirting with him in front of you! Now housewives are trying to get his attention. As petty as it may be these ladies need a reminder of what they are competing against.

Running your fingers through your hair, fluffing up your soft locks and adjusting the sunnies on your nose.

Walking past the group of gossips, hips swaying. Earning displeased scoffs, guarantee they will be gossiping about you as soon as you're out of earshot. Strutting up to the lifeguard chair, Billy's eyes move from the pool to you.

You smile sweetly. "Hey!"

"Hey, hot stuff." He grins, chewing his spearmint gum.

Climbing up the lifeguard chair, you push your sunglasses to the top of your head. A devious smirk playing on your full lips. Even with his eyes hidden behind the aviator sunglasses, you can feel his eyes devouring you. The tight-fitting bathing suit hugs your breast, the scallop hem framing them perfectly.

All he wants to do his pamper them with his mouth, to hear your breathy moans as he massages them. He feels like king-pin, sitting high upon his throne with a hot piece of Californian ass. 

"What are you up to?" Billy smirks, his eyes stuck on your breast.

"Just seeing how you're going. Must be lonely up here." You say, honeyed.

Billy chuckles his teeth tugging at his bottom lip. He knows that you are playing for his attention. Leaning in he steals a kiss, tasting your usual cherry lip balm. 

Breaking the kiss you biting Billy’s bottom lip.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Princess." He warns a grin splitting across his face. "I finish in ten minutes, think you can entertain yourself till then?"

You peck his soft lips. Leaving him wanting more of your flavoured lips."I can find something to do.” With a final kiss, you make your way down the ladder. You can feel him taking in how the tight bathing suit barely covers the swell of your ass. 

The housewives Have stopped talking so loudly about Billy now they’ve moved onto sending you disapproving looks. Seems like your little show has rubbed them up the wrong way as you can feel their eyes burning holes into the back of your head as you wait in line at the canteen. 

Paying for a cherry popsicle, you walk back to your chair. Relaxing under the shade of the colourful umbrella. Billy struts over, confidence rolling off him.

“Afternoon, ladies,” he greets the chattering housewives. The women swoon gushing over him in return.

The golden-haired boy gives you a half-grin winking at you has he looks over the top of his aviators, taking a spot on your chair. 

He bites his lip, stopping a moan as he watches your pretty lips suck on the red popsicle. 

Looking at your watch, you raise an eyebrow in confusion. “You have seven minutes left.”

“I’m still working, just checking on **Patreon** seeing how she’s enjoying herself.” Billy runs his hand along your thigh, squeezing it gently. 

“I doubt that’s the real reason you come over.” You giggle. Poping the sweet between your lips. 

Billy watches intensely as you finish off your refreshing treat. Smearing the red stickiness over your lips. Fuck your dirty in the sweetest ways. His fingers inching closer to your concealed womanhood, he pushes a finger at your clothed entrance.

"Billy" you try to keep your voice firm. Instead, it comes out weak and full of need. 

“Yeah?” Billy’s lips hover inches from yours. He presses his thumb on your clit, ripping a sharp gasp from you.

You’re an exhibitionist deep down, and Billy has only been able to play with your inner exhibitionist twice. “Shall we take this somewhere more private?” 

A wanton look in your bright eyes. Fiddling with the golden medallion around his neck. A gift you sent him for his 18th. “Where do you have in mind?” You question.

Billy takes your small hand in his. The two of you walk around the edge of the fence going unnoticed by unwanted eyes. He guides you into the small storeroom. 

Closing the door only light is from the dying lightbulb, and whatever sunlight can creep in from the buildings seems. Billy pulls you against his him, planting a kiss to the base of your neck, his hands smoothed up your sides. 

"This little number made your tits look so good." He mumbles against your neck. Massaging your breast pulling soft needy moans from you. Fingers hooking under the straps, peeling the swimsuit from your skin. 

Billy reaches around, a hand sliding a hand to your thigh. Your breath hitches as he runs a finger through your wet folds with no warning, he pushes two fingers in your entrance. Curling his finger, hitting that magic spot. 

You whimper leaning your head back.

"You've got to be quite Princess." He grunts mouthing at your neck. 

Pushing a second finger in, moving slowly. Pressing his thumb to your clit. You cry out in pleasure, Billy clamps his free hand over your mouth, to silence your cries.

Your thighs shake, reaching up your fingers weave through his hair. Fisting a handful of his golden curls. Your clench around his fingers and just like that while you linger on the edge of bliss. 

Billy draws his fingers out, leaving you empty and with a heavy ache. Spinning you around, he winks before meeting your red-stained lips in a passionate kiss. You cup his face, he groans as you push your tongue into his mouth.

He’s in a hurry. He typically lets you cum once or twice before he gets to the headliner.

Hurridly you move your hands to the elastic waistband of the red swim shorts, pushing them down. You whisper, “fuck me.” breath fanning his lips. 

He pushes himself into you, pinning you against the shelving. Lifting you up your legs wrapping around his waist. Prodding your entrance with his leaking tip.

"Billy~." You scold. He’s teasing you.

"You're so needy," Billy complains. His teeth graze the fragile skin of your neck.

“Billy please!”

With a deep chuckle, his low and husky voice whispers in your ear. “You just had to ask nicely.” He grins pushes into you. 

You moan, nails digging into his shoulders as he bottomed out. He groans pleasure and pain mixing together. 

Moving slowly as he filled you. Whimpering your back arches. Pleasure pulsating through your veins. 

You claw at his back, begging him to move faster. 

“Little Minx,” he hissed in your ear. Billy reared back before slamming into you. He moves widely ripping a scream from your pretty lips. The wooden shelving creaks with very harsh thrust.

You are definitely going to have shelf-like bruises along your back.

He tenderly squeezes your behind. Pulling away, watching your desire fule features. The way your lip curls up as you fall apart against him. A detail that he's never going to forget.

He slides a hand between your bodies. His thumb working against the most sensitive spot of your body. Your moans grow louder, threatening to expose the two of you. "Remember, Princess, you need to be quiet."

You didn't need to tell Billy that you were cumming as the involuntary shivering of your legs was a dead give away. With an audible whimper, you come around him.

He growls at the sweet noise that fall from your lips as you come. His chest heaves as he chases his own orgasm. 

His fingers dig into the soft flesh of your ass as he comes. A satisfied giggle leaves your lips, only to be silenced when Billy's brush over yours in a gentle kiss. 

Beads of sweat roll down your flushed skin. "I'm definitely going to lose my job because of you." He whispers back, biting the shell of your ear.


End file.
